borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ZHDarkstar
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:AX300 D Shredder Anaconda.png page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Dr. Clayton Forrestor (Talk) 03:48, 11 July 2010 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' Re: Help with modded guns that cause BL to freeze upon loading Usually, having your save be unreadable or cause freezing is related to the file being unreadable, however your statement that you had been working with WT previously for 2 months with no problems leads me to believe this is not the case. Still, make sure you are properly rehashing and resigning your edited save file just to be sure; the latest version of WT is supposed to do it automatically, but try using Modio as insurance. I am assuming you tried removing these guns from your backpack (saving them to your WT locker for alter) and then loading the game file sans mods - if it doesn't freeze, it is definitely these weapons, if it still does, it may be your storage device is having issues. Also, try loading another save file from this storage device; if it doesn't load, the device has problems; if it does, your save file is the problem. This testing may seem a bit extraneous, but the aim is to firmly establish that your guns are the cause of the problems, even though they do seem to be the root already. Normally, if a weapon or item has been improperly constructed ("illegal" parts combination, etc) the game simply deletes it upon loading the save file, yet just because I have never heard of save game load freezing being related to weapons doesn't mean it isn't possible. I will see what I can come up with in the mean time 05:00, July 11, 2010 (UTC) I've been using Modio the entire time as well. I've tested adding each gun one at a time and both cause the freeze. The storeage device shouldn't be the issue since I've been using this usb stick for all my mod jobs. This is my third character that I've modded guns for. This error has happened to me before when modifying a BLR Hornet. For some reason, BL does not like seeing scoped BLR Hornets even though I've seen pics of scoped hornets on the wiki. Perhaps there's an underlying parts restriction on the anaconda and violator that's not readily apparent? ZHDarkstar 12:44, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :that is very good reasoning, and sounds like something xanderchaos and duncanfogg should know. consider talking to them on their support sites. i had trouble with hornets too. i didnt catch the body=BLR part and gave it up as a bad job. 13:09, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :Now I'm confused as to what could be causing this issue. I just added the guns to my another character and the save loads just fine. Maybe it could be a device issue after all. However it should be noted that the char it worked with was lv 61 and had completed everything whereas the char it's not working with is lv 27 and hasn't finished playthrough 1 yet. Also turns out the Shredder Violator doesn't match up to the explosive Athena's Wisdom Shredder I have. Any suggestions for a powerful explosive repeater pistol? ZHDarkstar 16:29, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :Like you and Dr. F, I have also had trouble with the BLR Hornet, and eventually gave up trying to make one and made a friend who doesn't play BL as much get on and dupe his legitimate one for me. I have tried adding a scope too, but I think that the Dove parts simply are not allowed to spawn with any scope part except _none, as I have never seen a scoped Dove, and the BLR Hornet is not really a Hornet with the dove grip so much as a Dove with a Hortnet accessory. That is to say, it should be treated as though it is the Dove and not a Hornet despite its name. I had the same issue when building the 0.0 accuracy machinegun on my weapons page, which uses components from The Meat Grinder, where I was unable to add any scope and could use only barrel2 (I was trying to use the Torgue Bastard barrel4 originally). This is also, I believe, the same reason why the Hyperion Butcher will never come with Incendiary elemental effects, and making one with an incendiary accessory will cause it to be deleted, and may be happening in your case as well to some extent. 17:11, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :I think I might've figured out what's causing the crashes. For some reason, when I open my hunter (the crasher) file up in WT, it says I have 18874368 bank space even though I haven't modified that value in WT and have only purchased bank upgrade 5. I was having similar issues with my soldier before I hit level 48 and bought bank upgrade 10. From there I was able to modify the bank space w/o crash and add weapons without crash. I found a workaround using a mule character from another profile on my xbox. ZHDarkstar 17:27, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :perhaps an itemized list f things to check? should include ludicrous and unusable number of bank slots, ridiculous and absurd number of backpack slots, and hornets w/ dove barrel and scope. explosive repeater = chaquito amigo or gd_customweapons.Weapons.CustomWeap_Repeater_LadiesFinger gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Hyperion gd_weap_repeater_pistol.A_Weapon.WeaponType_repeater_pistol gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Body.body3 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Grip.grip5 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.mag.mag2a gd_weap_repeater_pistol.UniqueParts.LadyFinger_barrel1 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Sight.sight2 None gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Action.action2 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.acc.acc5_Explosive gd_weap_repeater_pistol.UniqueParts.LadyFinger_Material gd_weap_sniper_rifle_semiauto.Prefix.Prefix_reload1_Vicious gd_weap_sniper_rifle_semiauto.Title.Title_Tech1_Wrath 1 5 0 63 02:35, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Chimera Anaconda Equalizer Hybrid This is the Chimera Anaconda Equalizer Hybrid I created using the method talked about on http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Legendary_Hybrids It has a x4 Element and 6-round clip with the added firepower and accuracy from the Anaconda barrel. Best of all, it regens ammo. ZHDarkstar 02:47, July 25, 2010 (UTC) gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_Scorpio Manufacturer gd_weap_revolver_pistol.A_Weapon.WeaponType_revolver_pistol gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Body.body3_tediore_Equalizer gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Grip.grip5 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.mag.mag4 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Barrel.barrel4_Dahl_Anaconda gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Sight.sight5 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Stock.stock3 Action gd_weap_revolver_pistol.acc.acc5_Atlas_Chimera gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Atlas_3 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Title.TitleM_Atlas1_Chimera gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Title.TitleM_Tediore1_Equalizer 0 -1 0 0 Hellfire Bitch Savior Hybrid I made a Hellfire Bitch Savior hybrid using the scorpio trick. Once again, I built the gun to provide the benefits of all of its parts without making it OP. It's got good power/accuracy, x4 elemental, and 55-round clip. You may want to scale back the scope for preference. I use a maxed scope because I tend to do a lot of long-distance work. Don't forget to hexedit the save file if you plan to use this. ZHDarkstar 04:05, July 25, 2010 (UTC) gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_Scorpio Manufacturer gd_weap_patrol_smg.A_Weapon.WeaponType_patrol_smg gd_weap_patrol_smg.Body.body3_Tediore_Savior gd_weap_patrol_smg.Grip.grip5 gd_weap_patrol_smg.mag.mag4 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Barrel.barrel5_Hyperion_Bitch gd_weap_patrol_smg.Sight.sight5 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Stock.stock5 Action gd_weap_patrol_smg.acc.acc5_Maliwan_HellFire gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Maliwan_3 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Title.TitleM_Maliwan1_HellFire gd_weap_patrol_smg.Title.TitleM_Tediore1_Savior 0 -1 0 0 Nemesis Invader Protector hybrid This is the only one of the scorpio hybrid weapons I haven't gotten to work and still want to make it happen. Any help or input would be appreciated. ZHDarkstar 04:14, July 25, 2010 (UTC) gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_Scorpio Manufacturer gd_weap_repeater_pistol.A_Weapon.WeaponType_repeater_pistol gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Body.body3_Tediore_Protector gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Grip.grip5 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.mag.mag2a gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Barrel.barrel5 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Sight.sight5_Hyperion_Invader Stock gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Action.action5 dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.RepeaterPistol.acc5_Shock_HyperionNemesis dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.RepeaterPistol.HyperionNemesis_Material dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.Title.TitleP_Hyperion_Nemesis gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Title.TitleM_Tediore1_Protector 0 -1 0 0 Class and Grenade Mods Do you have any Idea on how to make a class mod or a grenade mod that does cool stuff such as negative stuff or the "fire grenade for psychos" that i've found parts for in WT. some code would go a long way also I am very rarely on xbl and playing borderlands on live even less so I will not go around spreading them like wild fire FatMan2539 23:25, February 9, 2011 (UTC)